Convertible tops in the past have been made from fabrics such as 100% cotton. These fabrics simply did not hold up for long periods of time. Thus, the term “rag top” evolved. Advantages have been obtained by using synthetic or polymeric yarns in the fabric, however, for the most part, there are unresolved problems with cleanability, appearance, and the like.
Several solutions have been offered, most of which provide some type of coating on top of the fabric. For example, in the Dalbec et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,147,713 and 5,324,577, a single ply convertible top formed of a polyester and cotton fabric coated with a polyvinyl chloride coating. Similarly, in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,774 to Cramer et al., a convertible roof material includes a lower fabric layer (headliner) formed of one of several types of synthetic yarns and an upper layer formed of polyacrylonitrile yarns. The upper layer is dip coated with a florine-containing polymer such as tetrafluoroethylene. Such improvements suffer from a severe disadvantage in appearance, in that they do not retain a defined weave appearance in the outer layer.